the_lord_of_embersfandomcom-20200214-history
Recognized Towns
Recognized Town A Recognized Town is very important. Towns produce Political Power which is important since you need Political Power to maintain Fortress costs and expand. To get your Town Recognized, you must get a Builder or higher to inspect your build to decide if it meets the requirements or not. You can use pre-generated structures to recognize but they also must meet the missing requirements. Note: you can build 2 Towns per province. ---- Mandatory Requirements: ' '- Name: ' Your town must have a proper name, you cannot use names that make no sense (Paris, fjahebfy, City 5) If you cannot decide then an owner will decide the city name for you '- Aesthetic Requirement: The Town must look good and realistic. It is up to the Staff member evaluation of your city if it passes this requirement. - Houses: The recognized town must have 20 homes. Homes must be a minimum of 4x4 (Inside) . They must have a bed, chest, a window (not if inside mountain) and a light source. (15 of these houses have to be "1 Bed" homes, so not those double story houses that count as 2. -''' Town Hall/ Castle: A large building where a Throne would be located, or a large meeting table for a governing council, to this building can be attached Armories, Storehouses and Barracks '''Optional Requirements: For these requirements there is an amount of points you need to reach, some of these buildings can build built only once. You must have your town reach 50 Points to be recognized -''' Farm & Farmhouse: 2 Points | 'You can have a maximum of 10 Farms, each must have 90 Crop, A house to store your crops. It must be a minimum of 3x3(inside) and contain 2 chests a bed and a crafting table (Chests must contain some crops inside) These can be built outside walls. - '''Market: 5 points | Only max 1 market per city, you must have a minimum of 3 Market stalls, each 3x3 (inside) and each must contain some blocks relevant to a trader (Ores, Logs, Furnace + Kebab stand) - Blacksmith: ''6 Points | '' Max 1 per city. A smithy must look like a proper smithy, with a forge, anvil, armor stand and maybe some weapon racks, This will allow a Smith to be spawned for $5K of your faction. - Trade Post: 5'' Points | ''Max 2 per city. It must look like a certain type of tradesman lives in it, if a bakery then should look like a bakery, Can be a carpenter, miner, anything that would make sense for a trader. - Tavern/ Inn: ''8 Points | ''Max 1 Per city, should have a main bar area and with at least 4 rooms for travelers with a bed and chest. - Harbor: ''10 Points | ''Must be very big, able to hold very large ships, and look like a proper Harbor or Dockyard, if you want an idea for how one looks go to Umbar Waypoint at the City. - '''City Walls: ''10 Points | The walls must surround the city. With the exception of builds in mountains. They must be 4 Blocks tall, Minimum of 1 block thick and maximum of 3 blocks thick, if they will be 1 block thick then you can only do wooden logs or beams as the wall or make the brick ones look nice (no 4 block tall stone blocks around a city). , If you have walls you must have at most 3 entrance gates, 3x2 tall and wide. If the city is inside a mountain you can only have maximum of 2 gates. - Library (Non orc/ tribal factions only): ''5 Points | ''Must look like a library, with a large amount of bookshelves, tables and chairs. - Armory: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city, must have 5 full armor stands and 5 full weapon racks. (Faction Related Gear) it can be built attached to the Town Hall/ Castle, or the Barracks. Allows an npc spawner to be made in the city, for limited amount of npcs - Barracks: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city, Requires 8 beds in a barracks with 8 chests, these are guards of the town and will allow a Commander to be spawned (Commander Costs $5k). - Storehouse: ''6 Points | ''Max 1 per City, The storehouse must be a minimum 5x5 and contain 4 double chests, 2 barrels, and a crafting table of your choice. - Stables: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city, The stables must have ridable animals natural to the biome, you must have at least 3 animals there with a saddle. - Warg Pit (Orc factions only): 5 Points | '''Max 1 per city. Very similar to the stables, you can copy the look from natural generated warg pits. Must have 3 ridable wargs with saddles. - '''Animal Pen/ Barn: ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city. An animal pen or barn must have at least 5 tamed animals located in it, and should be a large building. (Spiders count as animals, you can add some webs into some pit for them) - Mine/ Quarry (Dwarves only): ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city.'' ''A mine that goes deep into the earth, you can grab ideas from Dwarven spawned mines, but please no bottomless pit with no way up or down. - Bathhouse (Dorwinion, Gondor Only): ''5 Points | ''Max 1 per city. You can use bathhouse ideas from the Dorwinion bathhouses, which is basically a pool with a ceiling. - Temple: ''8 Points | ''Max 1 per city, your religion must allow you to build temples, requirements are dependent on the nature of your religion. - Brewery: ''6 Points | ''Max 1 per city, A building with multiple barrels filled with drinks that would make sense for the faction. Minimum of 12 Barrels. Example Builds House: ''' To be posted '''Black Smith: To be posted Harbor: To be posted Walls: To be posted Smaller walls: To be posted Temple: To be posted Town Hall: To be posted